


The comet that came back on Christmas eve

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass and beautiful, F/F, Fluff, Infernian Maggie, Kryptonian Alex Danvers, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: “The stars you see every night, I just want to see them in your eyes sometimes.” Kara says softly before leaning forward with a twinkle in her eyes "Like that first time in high school.”Alex rolls her eyes as her sister let herself fall on the bed with a giggle.“You shouldn’t be afraid to fall in love, Alex. After all, you can fly.” Kara says with her most childish smile.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 46
Kudos: 83
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2020 Event





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smarterinabsentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smarterinabsentia/gifts).



> Happy tenth event everyone!! Special happy holidays to Skellis!! I hope you will like this! I do apologize for the length.
> 
> I wish you all a happy holidays! Take care of yourself and each other, stay safe and I hope you have fun still despite this rough times.
> 
> It ended up being way longer than I thought it would, it took a lot of energy to finish it (especially when my computer decided to give its last breath) but I hope you will all enjoy this story! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡

The cab slow down once more behind the city bus as traffic keep them trapped. The placard on the bus nearly makes Alex rolls her eyes, reading the advertising of a cross meeting with Santa and Superwoman at the mall downtown. As if she’d ever agree to do something like this. Open space, lot of people, families and kids. Might as well invite all of her enemies to come ask Santa for an early Christmas gift, chaos in National city and a chance to punch her in the face.

Last minutes shoppers carelessly jog between vehicles in the street, making Alex’s jaw tightens in irritation. Humans are so predictable. Couldn’t they be more careful? Didn’t they realize how fragile they are? She could hear Kara’s passionate indignation, arguing humans are fearless and Alex could admit there is a bit of truth in that. Or maybe they’re just naïve or choosing to ignore the danger looming on the corner of every streets. Alex wishes she could be that carefree.

Anyway, Alex is not in the mood to fly an idiot with a broken leg because he tripped on an invisible patch of ice as he ran out of Macy’s with enough bags for every member of his family.

Taking a deep breath, Alex looks up the dark sky, regretting her decision to not fly to Kara’s instead of flagging a cab after clocking off work. She hated being stuck in traffic when she could just open the door and run to her sister’s apartment for her annual holiday party.

Alex is about to ask the driver to drop her here when she winces, the radio channels changing in an old-fashioned way, screeching and assaulting her ears. Pushing her glasses up her nose, she sighs in relief when the noise gives away, a Frank Sinatra’s Christmas song slowly blasting through instead.

The cab driver mumbles appreciatively and Alex cracks open the window, grateful for the sharp wind caressing her face. She closes her eyes, pretending she’s flying toward Artic, to reach the Fortress of Solitude. It is where she intends to go after a quick detour to Kara’s so she could look and listen to her parents’ hologram.

The light turns green behind her eyelids and Alex refrains a sigh of relief as Sinatra sing about love and family. Her heart ache faintly, familiarly before she pushes the feeling down as the cab turn the corner of the street. Opening her eyes, she watches as couples holding hands becomes a tiny dot in the rear-view mirror. Alex looks away, knowing she could still seem them clearly if she’d take off her glasses.

She looks up instead, counting the stars and mapping the constellation like her parents taught her. She avoids finding Krypton’s star system, not wishing to fall down the rabbit hole of pain and loss.

She became a master at holding back, but for once she wishes she could let it all go. She could sometimes, alone with her art, her dance and music. Being alone became a habit. The easy way to be comfortable, to be herself. But she never got quite used to the loneliness at keeping people at arms’ length.

Alex squints over her glasses and looks past the Catco building, her microvision locking on the only source of light at L-corp. Shaking her head with a faint smile, Alex retrieves her phone to text her best friend.

_‘It’s Christmas’s eve Lena. You don’t have to work until Midnight.’_

She doesn’t have to wait long for a reply.

**_‘I bet you left your office not long ago.’_ **

Alex rolls her eyes. She got her there. Not like she had much of a life outside her architect firm, being Superwoman and spending time with Kara and Lena. ****

_‘True but I’m now heading to Kara’s. You should do the same. Want a ride?’_

**_‘I got a reputation to uphold. Can’t be seen in Superwoman’s arms.’_ **

Alex snort out loud and is thankful for Vasquez’s reinforced security on her phone. She is grateful for her discretion, never once questioning why she needed the protection. Alex could always count on her whenever there was a problem at the office.

_‘Not what you said two weeks ago when I saved your life. Or when I flew your drunk ass in college.’_

**_‘Tsk, like I don’t save yours half the time. I’m finishing reporting this new prototype and I’m leaving. Deal?’_ **

Alex sighs, knowing it’s the best she’ll get out of Lena. Sometimes it feels like her best friend is busier than her. Always trying to prove herself, her worth, her goodness. But Alex knew the truth. Lena always took her side even when Lilian and Lex went after her. Even after Alex had to stop Lex, leading him to his death. Lena had forgiven her, seeing the anguish and the guilt on Alex’s face but Alex never quite got over accidentally taking his life.

Chasing the dark thoughts away, Alex let out a deep breath as the cab stops in front of Kara’s apartment building. She wipes the thin sheet of snowflakes that her cold breath created on the front seat headrest before paying her fees and exiling the blue cab with her pile of gifts and brown leathered bag.

She smiles at Kara’s figure waving down at her from the window. Kara is her beacon. She’s as effective as the yellow sun. Despite the rougher part of her teenage years, she’s grateful for growing up in the Zorel family.

Supporting the gifts in one hand, she uses her key to open the door. Alex smirks when she listens where the residents are, noting none of them are in the emergency stairs. Walking past the elevator, she shoulders open the door to the red staircases and pushes her glasses down to use her x-ray vision to make sure no one is quietly standing there. Satisfied, she runs up the stairs in a blur, reaching Kara’s floor in 0.2 seconds.

Not able to hide the smile at the rush of adrenalin, Alex opens the door with her back and pretends to struggle with her pile of gifts as she reaches Kara’s apartment. James is standing outside, quickly ending his phone call to help her out.

“Hey, Alex, let me help you out.” he says, taking three boxes out of her hands.

The weight barely changed anything for her, but she pretends to exhale.

“Thank you! It was getting quite heavy.” she lies easily through her teeth, hating she had to pretend to need a man’s help to carry her stuff.

James thankfully didn’t notice the sarcasm and smiles at her before leading the way into Kara’s place.

Alex has to blink from how bright the apartment is from the Christmas lights to the scented candles on the table and the lighten up tree. She welcomes her little sister in her arms, careful to not move as she jumps up and down in excitement.

“I was starting to believe you wouldn’t come.”

“You know I’d do anything for you. Besides, I wouldn’t hear the end of it.” Alex replies with a mock glare as she immediately goes to the pie of pizza reserved for her.

Kara rolls her eyes at her as she digs in, folding a slice in half. Alex looks up, saluting Winn with a nod. The man is already unwrapping the gift she got him, ripping it off like an overexcited child. Alex chuckles as he literally squealed, holding the rare Superwoman figurine in her old black and white suit.

“Alex, this is too much! It must have cost a fortune.” Winn says, holding the glassed box at arms’ length almost afraid he’d break it.

“It isn’t worth that much. You can add it to your ever-growing collection.” Alex says affectionately, still feeling weird about the money she put down on a child toy of herself in her first suit. “You deserve it. Kara told me how you stood up to her to Cat Grant the other day.”

“She was scary that day.” Winn admits with wide eyes. “I mean scarier than usual.”

Alex laughs as James reassuringly squeezes his friend’s shoulder while giving Alex a gift clearly wrapped by Winn that always use Star Wars paper. She unwraps it slowly, careful to not destroy the box. She grins when she sees the matching suspenders and tie.

“You can add it to your ever-growing collection.” he repeats with a wink.

She looks down at her brown dress pants and two size too big white button shirt tuck in them. This would fit perfectly.

“Thank you, Winn.” she smiles at him before looking up at James “By the way, congratulations on the Pulitzer.”

James waves her off, shrugging humbly.

“I keep telling everyone that Superwoman posed for that picture.”

Alex hides her smile as she moves on to her second slice. She quietly walks away while Winn argues with James. She joins her sister in the kitchen, Kara inspecting the turkey in the oven.

“I told you to get here earlier so you could roast it with your heat vision.” Kara mutters playfully under her breath.

“I got held up at work.” Alex retorts lightly as she reaches for a bottle of coke with her name on it in the fridge. Gotta love the coca cola promoting during the holidays, she think. When she stands back up, she lifts an eyebrow at her sister’s intense stare.

“You know that I love you and just want your happiness, right?” Kara rambles in one go with a smile too wide.

“Kara, what did you do?” Alex slowly says, ridiculously afraid of her next words.

“Hear me out! All you do is work! If not at the office... you know.” Kara trails on, pointing outside the window “You need to relax. I know this girl, a woman, who would love to meet you...”

“No.” Alex cuts her off, shaking her head and finishing her slice of pizza and rubbing her greasy fingers on a napkin.

Kara glares and pout at her. Alex snorts, looking away and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Her name is Kelly, she’s...”

“Kelly as in James’s sister?” Alex cuts her off again, rolling her eyes “Will you stop setting me up with the women of James Olsen’s life?”

Kara exhales, visibly annoyed as she retrieves plates from the cupboard to pass on to Alex. Alex is glad that James and Winn were busy setting the latest Mario Kart game in the living room.

“You loved Lucy.” Kara points out.

Alex inhales as she carries the plate to the table, noticing cards with everyone’s name on them. She’s relief to know that Kara didn’t get ahead of herself and invited James’s sister without her approbation. It no longer hurts to hear Lucy’s name, the two of them having remained friends, but being reminded of yet another failed relationship isn’t her ideal of a good time.

“I did, Kar and no matter how fun it was, it hurts when I had to end it.” Alex recalls her before lowering her voice “It’s so tiring to not be able to be truthful about who I am.”

“You could have told her if it was that serious.” Kara argues, not seeming to get how dangerous it would have been.

Alex admires her sister’s positivism but sometimes it unnerves her. Didn’t she recall the pressure Zorel and Alura put on her to not let anyone know about her secret identity? How they spent most of their teenage years alone. Kara had a few close friends but Alex wasn’t allowed to, afraid of the consequences.

“No, Kara. Not with her father being a U.S army general and her sister a journalist.” she says for what must have been a thousand times. “Besides, I couldn't have put her in that position.”

“Alex, you don’t seem to be happy.” Kara replies sadly, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

Alex shrugs, not wanting to look into her sister’s blue eyes.

“I am happy.” she says non committedly.

She hears Kara sighs and leans closer, putting her chin on her shoulder. Alex closes her eyes, forcing herself to stay put for Kara’s sake.

“Sometimes it feels like you're pretending for my sake.”

Alex pulls back with a reassuring smile, lowering her strength to a minimum to squeeze her sister’s hand.

“Kara, I love you for worrying but I’m fine.” she says softly, still hearing the boys chatter in the background “I can fly. I'm stronger than anyone on earth. Do you know how many men would want that?”

“I don’t care what the rest of the world want. I care about what _you_ want. And if being Superwoman isn't what you want, Alex...” Kara trails on whispering, eyebrows reaching her hairline.

“It's my duty.” Alex declares, shaking her head.

Kara’s crinkle hasn’t disappeared. She smooths down her blue dress before walking toward her bedroom, opening a radio station along the way. Alex cringes at a modern artist singing yet another take on _All I want for Christmas is you_ as she follows her sister.

Retrieving a square package from her dresser, Kara sits down on the bed, patting it softly. Alex accepts the invitation and the gift with a smile. She carefully undoes the kraft paper, her throat tightening itself when she realizes what it is. It’s a scrapbook with cut off newspaper's pictures from the 80s. Headlines from that time, written by Perry White and others journalists.

_Supergirl stops nuclear missiles from hitting National City_

_School bus rushed out of traffic accident by Superman_

_Supergirl and Superman saves the day_

With her fingertips, she traces her mom’s blond hair that doesn’t appear on the black and white photos and her dad’s wide smile. It brings out that familiar bittersweet feeling in her chest. Pride and anguish altogether.

“Alex, I am proud of you. You have no idea how much.” Kara says earnestly with a teary smile.

Alex does know. When she came out of the shadows to stop the falling plane her sister was in from crashing, Alex hadn’t realized how fast everything would go from there. Hundreds of people taking blurry pictures of her in the dark. Kara had been the one to tell the world that National City’s savior wasn’t a man, but a woman. Cat Grant had proudly published Kara’s first known article, Catco been the first to broadcast the news. Her name. _Superwoman._

And now Kara just gave her the best gift she could ever come up with. With intensive research, she gave her memories of her parents’ goodness and legacy.

“I’m your number one fan, well maybe second right after Winn.” Kara chuckles, taking Alex’s hand in hers “You were my hero long before you wore that cape. But please _believe me_ when I say you don’t own this world a thing.”

Alex smiles and exhales shakily, leaning to rest her head on her sister’s sister. Despite her human nature, Kara is strong enough to support her. Alex always said that between the two of them, Kara was the special one.

“It’s not always easy and you know how stupid I think people can be.” Alex grins when Kara snorts “But when I save them, when they smile and wave at me... It might be egocentric and probably narcissistic, but I like it. It makes feel important, that what I do matters.”

“It does matter, Al. And you deserve the attention, the praise, the love.” Kara assures, nodding.

Alex pulls back with a grateful smile. She doesn’t know what she would done with Kara in this world.

“No one deserves to be put on a pedestal. No one deserves to have those powers.” she argues.

“We both know it comes with a price. They're a gift but also a responsibility. You _lost_ so much. You deserve them.” Kara declares, pushing Alex’s short hair behind her ear.

“I don’t feel like I do. Krypton was incredible, advanced and most of the time, peaceful. Quiet.” Alex sighs, looking afar as if her first planet would appear on the walls of her sister’s bedroom “But Earth is vibrant, so colorful, has so many smells, so many sights. And most important of all, it has you. I miss my world Kara, don’t get me wrong but I love this planet. And this,” Alex says, pointing at Kara’s gift on her lap “is proof that my parents did too and I’ll do anything to keep it safe.”

“Well, I don’t think there's a better pick than you for being the Earth mighty champion. My big sister.” Kara teases, making Alex chuckles.

She has defended this planet in the past as best as she could. From evasions, from men that wanted to take over the world. She’s far from perfect though. There are nights, she just wanted to crawl into the deepest hole and let the world forget about her, let it destroy itself. But she can’t never walk away for too long.

Kara had written in her article _Why the world needs Superwoman_ that she was a symbol of hope. It took a while for Alex to see it, but when she did, witnessing a man saving another one, she decided to stop wearing her black suit with the white symbol of the house of D’anvers. Lena builds her a suit similar to her parents’ in the pictures in front of her eyes. She found them locked in the ice of the fortress of solitude and Alex had wanted to use her father’s cape, but instead she kept it for safekeeping.

“Sometimes I feel guilty because I think I love Earth more than Krypton.” Alex confesses, her throat tightening with the betrayal she feels in her chest “I mourned my world but mostly my family. At first, it felt like you were the only reason I felt home.” Alex smiles at the tears in Kara’s blue eyes “It’s still the case but Astra introduced me to the art of this world and Kara it's so beautiful. It's so big and yes it can be lonely. But I survived. It's gotta be for a reason.”

“Being my sister is not a good enough reason?” Kara replies and Alex knows she’s only half teasing.

“I love you more than anything in the world, you know that.” Alex assures gently “I love my job. I’m good at what I do, I get to recreate a bit of Krypton here. And sometimes I get to save people. I'm good I swear.”

There’s a moment of silence before it’s interrupted by Winn’s screaming profanities at the unfairness of slippery bananas. Alex and Kara laugh altogether and she comes to stand up when Kara stops her nervously. Alex frowns at the acceleration of her sister’s heartbeat.

“Listen, um, dad wanted to give this to you but I thought it might be best if I told you about it first.” Kara starts hesitantly, standing up to retrieve a small metal box from the drawer of her dresser.

Alex automatically takes a step back when she sees the box is made of lead. Alex’s own heart quickens as memories from the past came back to mind.

“It’s not what you think.” Kara rushes out, lifting a hand up reassuringly before opening the box to reveal an intricate bracelet with a blue gem on it. “It’s blue kryptonite. I know it’s not making up for anything but he’s trying in his own way. This way you can meet a girl you like and...”

“Not break her? Be human with her? I’m not, Kara.” Alex snarls, closing the box over the kryptonite that would allow her to be free of her powers whenever she’d wear it.

She tightens her fist and forces herself to breathe despite feeling the need to destroy the alleged gift with her heat vision. Alex doesn’t have the best relationship with her adoptive father and frankly never pick the phone to give him a call. Without Alura or Kara’s prodding, they would never speak. Not wishing to dwell on the bad memories from her teenage years, Alex changes the subject.

“Maybe we should focus on your love life.” Alex sighs, calming down “Most of your invite list has a crush on you. Lena hasn’t even arrived yet.”

“Noo, Lena doesn’t like me like that. Wait, does she?” Kara retracts before shaking her head “No, we are here to talk about you. We're always talking about my stuff. Even as kids, it was always about my drama, my journalist club. Mom and dad were hard on you to keep your secret and I know it crushed you.”

So much for changing the subject, Alex thoughts, walking toward the window to look out the dark sky. They’d speak of Krypton sometimes, whenever they’d sneak on the roof to look at the constellations. Kara would drink in on Alex’s travels when she was a kid, following her mom’s work itinerary whenever she could. She’d teach her a few words and Kara would help her improve her English.

But Zorel and Alura would stop them from talking about it too often. They were afraid someone would eventually hear them and take Alex away. Or punish them for keeping Alex a secret. But there were times, Alex would get punish too. Zorel said it was to help her in long term. So, she’d learned to control her powers. And she did. But Alex wishes her adoptive father would have discover the effects of blue kryptonite first instead of green.

Kara sighs, sensing Alex doesn’t want to speak about this for the time being. Not that she ever wants to.

“The stars you see every night, I just want to see them in your eyes sometimes.” Kara says softly before leaning forward with a twinkle in her eyes “Like that first time in high school.”

Alex rolls her eyes as her sister let herself fall on the bed with a giggle.

“That was a high school crush Kara.” Alex replies quietly, crossing her arms over her chest as she leans against the wall.

Distracting herself with James’s joyous laughter and Winn’s shriek as he wins the latest race, Alex ignores Kara’s knowing smile.

“Was it? Cuz I seem to remember that she’s the one that made you realize you’re into girls.” Kara points out, peeling off the lid of that memory “Sometimes I wonder what would have happen if mom and dad hadn’t stopped you from going to that date with that girl. What was her name again?”

“You know what her name is, Kara. It’s been a decade. Leave the past where it belongs, will you?”

Her heart pathetically speeds up thinking about that girl. It took Alex years to stop thinking about her name, about her smile. The despair she felt at the idea of not being able to attend that date. The brief explanation she gave the brown-haired girl when she was waiting for her at a clear spot on a checkered blanket in the field behind the Kent Farm, ready to stargaze and look at Alex’s drawings. The one kiss they shared at graduation that left Alex levitating for weeks whenever she’d daydream.

“You shouldn’t be afraid to fall in love, Alex. After all, you can fly.” Kara says with her most childish smile.

Alex can’t help but smile too despite the corny choices of words. Kara and her helpless need to see everyone happy and in love. Alex blamed all the romance comedies she grew up watching. She used to wish for a happy ending, a possible outcome between her and the prettiest girl of Smallville high. But alas, life doesn’t freely give miracles.

“Speaking of flying.” Alex trails on, going back to the living room to grab a colorful envelop with a snowman she knew Kara would appreciate. She turns around to find Kara in front of her, clapping her hands together. “Merry Christmas, sis.”

Squealing as if she is the one with the x-ray vision and knew what the gift would be already, Kara retrieves the card and promptly open it. Alex briefly wonders if her sister snooped on her computer, impatient as ever to find out what Alex gave her when she screams in happiness.

“Tickets for Paris, Alex?!” Kara shouts before apologizing with a hand in front of her mouth as Alex winces, rubbing her ears.

In the background, Winn crashes his Peach car into the river, visibly distracted by Kara’s shouts. Alex chuckles at James’s wink, visibly impressed by Alex’s gift.

“Yes, a small trip in Paris. We can go to art museums...” Alex is interrupted by a tall brunet in a flashy dress and black high heels coming into the apartment.

“Please tell me you don’t intend to go to Paris without me.”

“Aunt Astra, you came back early!” Kara exclaims, rushing to hug their aunt.

“Of course, I did little one. Alex come here sweetie.” Astra says, waving at Alex to join them “I do not know why you made me come here though with all of you, beautiful young people.”

“We’re missing a player to even the teams.” Alex teases, pulling back.

“Alex!” Kara chastises her, slapping her shoulder “Astra that is not true. Besides, Lena is not even here yet.”

Alex rolls her eyes at the blush on Kara’s cheeks, pretending to rub at her shoulder while Astra mock glare at her.

“Speaking of teams, Winn is getting quite impatient to start playing games.” James chimes in while Winn looks up surprised, a candy cane hooked on the corner of his mouth.

“Fine. I’m choosing you as a teammate for the first round.” Alex says, slowly sitting on the armrest of the couch and stopping herself from ruffling Winn’s hair, not wanting to accidentally hurt him.

“No cheating, Alex and no terrorizing him into winning.” Astra calls out with a pointed finger, her blue eyes serious but the silent laughter threatening to overcome her lips.

Alex snorts and waves her off, looking back to Winn. His green eyes are big and scared. Alex smiles at him but that seems to frighten him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the reference to Helen Slater and Dean Cain. Both played Supergirl and Superman in the 80-90s and ended up playing Alex's biological parents. She was bound to be a superhero as well, right? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The wind is sharper on the rooftop where Alex is resting, sitting on the edge of the building. She doesn’t turn around when the emergency door opens behind her, recognizing Astra’s heartbeat and footsteps. She stops herself from laughing when she hears her aunt curses, having trouble walking on the pebbles with her heels. Alex is thankful for her leathered shoes, though she’d never have trouble walking in heels. Gravity is kind of her best friend.

“I almost expected to find you smoking. Like that time when you were 16 and going through that punk phase.” Astra calls her out, finally reaching the edge and leaning against it.

“Not like it could kill me.” Alex recalls her with a shrug and a small grin.

“Doesn’t mean you have to do it. Your clothes and your breath would smell.” Astra refutes before nudging Alex’s shoulder.

Alex plays along, moving slightly before looking back to the street and the city Christmas lights. She could hear families celebrating in the building, singing and playing games.

“How are you doing brave one? I know the holidays are tough on everyone. My Kryptonian niece is no exception.” Astra prods gently.

Alex sighs, briefly looking at Astra, her brown curls flying from the cold wind. Her aunt shivers, standing there in a dark green dress.

“I hate when you do that. Force me to be vulnerable.” Alex says, thinking about flying down to grab Astra’s coat.

Astra seems to read her through, putting her hand on her forearm to stop her with a sad smile.

“I would never force you brave one. I just don’t want you to push your feelings down.”

Alex let out a deep breath, coldness coming out of her lips, forming a small cloud of snow, much to Astra’s dismay, the woman crossing her arms against her chest. Alex takes off her tweed jacket, giving it to her aunt whom accepted it with a grateful smile.

“I miss them. I miss my parents so bad.” Alex confesses, taking off her glasses as she feels the emotions whirl up in her chest and her throat “Who knows when I’ll be able to join them in Rao’s light. I’m not even sure if I believe in any of that stuff.”

“Didn’t Rao write a prophecy? That if Krypton was ever destroyed, a chosen Kryptonian could rise on another planet and make a utopia.”

Alex scoffs softly, shrugging. She’s always been pragmatic, even back on Krypton as a kid. Her wonder turned into curiosity so fast, harassing her parents to find out how things are done. She doesn’t like questions; she prefers clear answers.

“Do you believe the stars can be aligned for someone or something?” she asks anyway.

“Of course, I do. After all, you were the best thing that happened to this family.” Astra replies.

“All I brought was complications for all of you.” Alex retorts, thinking to all the precautions and measures her adoptive parents took to make sure the world never found out about her.

She thinks about Kara, that had to watch herself constantly, that stopped hanging out with certain schoolmates that found her new big sister weird. And that one time, Alex hurts Astra so badly. Zorel had a specific way for her to let out that excess of energy, anger. Time out in her bedroom with the green kryptonite emitters on.

Alura fought her husband but not hard enough especially when Alex accidentally broke Kara’s wrist after they fought for the TV remote.

But Astra didn’t agree with them. She thought Alex deserves a healthy way to let it all out. She brought her to the scrapyard where Alex could shout, fly, bend metal and melt anything with her heat vision. But Alex had made a mistake. She got too excited; she forgot the world existed. She simply clapped her hands together. Such a simple gesture but it was enough to send Astra flying and land on a pile of debris. A rotten metal bar pierced her abdomen, forming a pool of blood on her shirt and freezing her smile on her face.

It had been so horrible and scary. She had rushed to her aunt, pulled off the impaled woman to fly her to the closest hospital. Alex was covered in her blood and the moment the Zorels arrived, Alex ran. She fled but she didn’t know where to go. So, she went where her adoptive father would eventually send her. In her bedroom with the emitters on.

When Alura found her, feverish and weak, still covered in Astra’s blood, she stood up to her husband. No more green kryptonite in the house. No more punishment. Only love and forgiveness.

“Not because something isn't easy, it isn't worth it.” Astra says, bringing Alex back to the present “No, brave one, I mean it. When Kara was a child, she was the only reason I even visited my sister anymore. Kara is so full of light, it’s impossible to be angry in her presence; she was the bridge between us.”

Alex clears her throat, blinking away the tears and the memories, distracting herself with a group of drunk men carolling a mile away from there.

“But you, when you came into this family, I could tell you couldn’t shy away your anger like I did for so long. You needed me. I couldn’t fathom the magnitude of your pain but I could see it, I could feel a small fraction of it. You healed me with your strength, your devotion and your love. The way you looked up to me, I had to make sure I earned it. You made me a better person, Alex.”

Shaking her head at her aunt’s words, Alex feels jealous of the drunk men and their ability to feel the effect of alcohol. She could so use a drink. Her aunt’s words rang true, healing a bit the pain of today. Honestly, sometimes it felt like Astra and Alex had saved each other.

“You’re such a softie since you divorced Non.” Alex decides to joke instead of giving in to the turmoil of emotions in her chest.

“Ugh, don’t remind me of him. I still might take you up on your offer to throw him into the sun.” Astra jokes back.

Alex chuckles, shaking her head, still wishing she had done it.

“Speaking of entitled men, you heard about Zorel’s gift?”

“I have.” Astra trails, visibly annoyed with her brother-in-law “Screw that. You’re perfect just the way you are and any woman would be lucky to have you.”

Alex smiles at her aunt’s protectiveness.

“Thank you, Astra. For always being in my corner.” she tells her.

“Of course, brave one. Now come on, go on before it gets too late.” Astra declares, standing straighter and walking toward the emergency door “Alura said she’d come for brunch tomorrow at noon.”

“Can’t wait.” Alex replies sarcastically, twirling her legs back on the pebbles.

She turns the dial of her watch to the right, triggering the mechanism, her suit being expulsed out of it. Alex grins as she vibrates her body, time outside of her body slowing down abruptly, almost stopping. She _loves_ this gadget, she thinks as she twirls unto herself to change into her red and blue suit.

Now standing in front of Astra with a satisfied smirk, fists tight against her hips, glasses gone and hair slicked back, her aunt laughs as the wind graze nicely the almost shaved sides of Alex’s head.

“I still don’t get how you do that.”

“Ask Lena.” Alex says with a wink as she back track and step on the edge of the roof. “Merry Christmas, Aunt Astra.”

“Merry Christmas, brave one.” Astra smiles and waves “Go on. Up, up and away.”

The air charges around Alex’s feet, but she’s careful as she takes a step off the ledge. When she learned to fly, her leaps were as strong as earthquakes but she currently floats effortlessly and waves back before flying away.

The adrenalin is immediate as she cut through the sky faster than a speeding bullet. She smiles against the cold wind, soaring higher than the buildings in which people are celebrating different kind of holidays and speaking different kind of languages.

Alex flies alongside the red bridge and it's joyous lights. She waves at two siblings in a car, gaping her before twisting and jolting upward, fast and quick. All she can see for a moment is the dark sky and its million bright stars staring back at her.

She thinks back of her sister’s words about finding love and reminiscing the past with her high school crush. She used to think the stars didn’t mean anything if Alex didn’t see them reflecting in the beautiful girl’s brown eyes.

How foolish she had been. And hopeful. Wasn’t _she_ a symbol of hope to the citizen of National City? To the world? Shouldn’t she follow their example and keep a little bit of hope to herself? To find that incomparable joy in someone’s company, to share an intimacy and be thrilled of the way someone says her name?

The wish to feel the way she felt as a teenager.

Alex’s smile weakens slowly as she floats above the clouds, her cape flapping sharply behind her. Who is she kidding? She’s not a kid anymore. Holidays’ spirits, the magic of Christmas or whatever the humans call it might be contagious but it doesn’t make it real.

Letting herself fall drastically, she withholds her powers, sinking down. She controls her body still and let herself enjoy the rapid downfall. Once she’s near the water, she kicks in and fly again near the marina when she hears a voice calling her out.

_“Superwoman, you’re a tough woman to find.”_

Alex lifts an eyebrow and slows down, using her superhearing to track down the male voice. Locating it and his loud breathing is easy enough, the riverside mostly empty. She flies down almost to his level, staying a kilometer away. Even from this distance, she could recognize his ugly head. She guessed he must not have been ugly once upon a time, charming even if his misguided hatred hadn’t led him to a repetitive and violent path.

“Maybe you just got a real bad sight, pal.” Alex finally answers him, hiding her curiosity, before realizing he was too far for her to hear “Right, I got super hearing, you don’t. Carry on.” she shouts.

She doesn’t know why she gives John Corben the time of the day but the fact is, the last time she saw the man, he was shot dead in the heart by Lena after multiple murder attempts on her. John Corben was an assassin-to-hire and now that he was back from the deads, well it wasn’t for a nice walk in the park on Christmas’s eve.

Alex hates that none of her enemies stays down for too long.

“You’re barking up the wrong tree.” she shouts again when Corben smirks and unzips his black jacket, clearly not minding the cold.

Dropping the piece of clothes, Alex’s eyes widen at the spider like tech piercing his chest, grotesque tubes creating holes in his skin and visibly, terrifyingly, connected to a cylindrical kryptonite device. Involuntarily taking a step back, Alex shudders as John Corben take fast steps towards her.

“Oh, the joy I have to see the fear on your face.” he snarls, spit flying “How does it feel Superwoman to be reduced to mere mortal? To meet your equal, your end?”

“Pretty ordinary actually. Maybe you would have had more success in becoming a poet instead of an assassin.” she replies, flying higher when she realizes he’s already halfway to her.

But Corben jumps. Somehow, someway, his body tackling into hers. She immediately feels irrational pain through her body. They collide back on the cement, the asphalt giving in under her. Corben hovers her, kicking her in the ribs.

“So almighty. So proud and arrogant. Look at you.” he says, his fist connecting to her face.

Her head fall backward, knocking against the hard floor, dizzying her. She feels blood in her mouth as John stands up with a satisfied smile. The pain is paralyzing, the effect of the Kryptonite making every single molecule of her body crackle. She feels like a frog being thrown into boiling water.

“Take it from someone who’s been there, we don’t always know when we need saving, Superwoman.” John rages, putting his heavy boot on her chest, near her throat. “Maybe you should stop pretending you are extraordinary. Humans will always be smarter, superior.”

Inhaling deeply, she doesn’t have to time to wonder where and how Corben got stronger and faster. She tries to claw at John’s boots but her arms are weak from the kryptonite effects. Steeling her jaw, Alex recalls the frustration, the hopelessness she used to feel as a kid, locked in her room. Grabbing his foot, she twists it around, making Corben stumble and use her super vision to burn his shoulder. He takes a step back, hissing but chuckling, almost satisfied she decided to fight back.

“Oh shut up! So much hypocrisy. You’re barely human anymore.”

She notices the metal rod in his arm and the tube connecting to his heart. More kryptonite. But something else is there, something electronic. Was he controlled? She would use her x-ray vision to figure out what it was exactly but Corben punches her in the face again, kicks her in her stomach making her roll and land on her hands.

Struggling to breathe, she spits out blood while her hair falls in front of her eyes. Her fingers dig into the cement, giving her an idea. She rips off a piece and turns around to smash it on Corben’s fist, the man coming to punch her again.

It doesn’t seem to affect him much as he retaliates. She grabs his fist, his heightened strength making her dig holes beneath her feet. Her whole body shakes and burns, the kryptonite shining right in front of her eyes making her sweat and tremble.

Her heart throbs sporadically against the family’s crest on her suit and she can feel her vital energy slipping away from her. Alex thinks she can hear a speeding car way too close to them when her eyes roll to the back of her head.

In the next moment through her blurry vision, she sees a ball of fire sending Corben flying, destroying a bench park in the process. Leaning difficultly on her elbows, her chest slowly clears itself of the kryptonite as she welcomes the cold air back in her lungs.

Shifting her eyes from the blue vintage car a couple of feet away from her to the driver fighting off Corben, she realizes it’s a woman with long black hair that came to her rescue.

 _There’s nothing more humiliating than for the woman of steel to take a beat down_ , she thinks, groaning as she struggles to stand up. She guesses she has to be thankful that people, journalists and media ghouls included, were too busy celebrating tonight to witness the current situation.

She can feel the heat from the woman’s hands six feet away from her. An Infernian, maybe? The woman turns towards her with a small frown, her brown eyes visibly looking for her. A smirk draws up on her full lips until Corben stands back up, kicking the woman in her stomach and grabbing her by the lapel of her black leather jacket to throw her in the air.

Alex can see the powered woman is about to land in the tall Christmas tree set up in front of the marina. She surges forward, fist in the air and fly toward the woman. Careful to not hurt her, she positions herself behind her, catching her in her arms bridal style. Briefly looking down at her, she can help but notice how beautiful the olive skin woman is.

“For the record, I saved you first.” she says, tipping her head to the side.

Alex arches a surprised and amused eyebrow at that when from her peripheral vision she sees a debris flying toward them. Twirling unto herself, Alex flies away, trying to formulate a plan.

“Put me back down. I can handle him.” the stranger woman declares and Alex could see twin flames in her pupils.

“I won’t let a civilian fight my battle, I’m flying you to safety.” Alex refutes, not getting why this woman instead of getting involved.

The woman gapes at her, offended before her hand light up, smacking her chest with a ball of fire. It takes her mostly by surprise, instinctively dropping the clearly crazy woman down. Thankfully they weren’t quite high and the Infernian use her powers to control her descent. She lands gracefully besides her dark blue car before bringing her hands together to throw a powerful vortex of fire towards Corben.

Alex adds her heat vision on the attack, Corben turning on his side to protect his chest. He yells either from the pain or the effort to stay upright. While his skin darkens, the flesh doesn’t rip away as if he is made of thick leather.

“Look, I don’t have time for your ego or your stubbornness.” the stranger hisses so lowly between her clenched teeth, Alex knows Corben won’t hear her over the crackle of the fire “Go find a piece of lead _now_. I got this!”

Alex wants to objects but the woman is right. Now is not the time to let her ego get in the way. Using her cold breath, she blows as hard as she can with a bruised rib, enveloping Corben into a ludicrous ice cube. She knows it won’t hold him off long, but maybe it can buy the Infernian a minute.

She takes off, speeding past the marina, letting her cape help with the aerodynamic, her bruised body still stinging from the kryptonite. Locking her jaw and her fists, she uses her X-Ray as she scans the multiple shipment boat, grateful that no living soul is currently working a night shift. When a container blocks her access to what is inside, Alex let herself drops and slows her landing, not wanting to sink the boat.

Pressing her hand against the lead to confirm the material, Alex steps back and uses her heat vision to cut a 12 by 12 square piece. Ripping the metal off, she flies back to the Infernian, her yells almost making her break the sound barrier.

She can feel the cold air on her face but it becomes numb at the anger she feels toward Corben and whoever brought him back. Lowering herself to the waterside, she doesn’t slow as Corben towers the stranger lying on the frigid grass, hands outreached but her fire dulled.

Somehow, the Infernian see or hear her, advising her through clenched teeth to cover their enemy’s kryptonite heart with the lead piece. Proud to have foreseen her new found acolyte’s plan, Alex tackles Corben full speed against the oldest tree in the park, the lead now briefly stuck to the kryptonite device.

The oak breaks as if a thunder had shattered it, Corben finally groaning painfully as Alex takes a deep breath, the kryptonite’s effect lingering as she grabs Corben’s arms to stop him from ripping the lead. The tube connecting to his heart is glowing in that familiar and sickening green.

The dark-haired woman approaches them in quick confident steps, her hands blaring hot. Alex feels hypnotized despite struggling to stay on her feet as the twin flames dancing in her eyes are mirrored in two balls of fire between her fingertips.

Corben shouts in her ears, trying to kick the powered woman away. Alex kicks the back of his legs, making him fall to his knees and follow suit, not sure how long she’ll be able to hold him off. Thankfully, the Infernian doesn’t waste a second, her hands surrounding Corben’s heart, welding the lead around the device.

Alex blink as the kryptonite seems to struggle to flow to the meta human’s heart. The stranger reaches toward her, catching her as Alex struggles to walk away as Corben chokes on his spit and swears. Supporting her, Alex takes huge and saccadic breath, hoping to not breathe the kryptonite one more second.

They turn around as Corben calls them out, screaming profanities. His fingers claw at the lead soldered to his chest. They watch in horror as he rips it off, the skin ripping and flesh bleeding. Alex gapes at his miscalculated move, his green eyes wide as he realizes what he just did, his kryptonite broken heart rolling out of his hand.

Corben stops breathing, his eyes rolling at the back of his head, his body falling weirdly and landing comically as if he had been shut off.

Alex lets out a deep sigh, staying on her knees, fists loose against the dark fabric of her suit. The park is strangely quiet and peaceful, the wind turning soft and nice as carollers’ voices make their way to Alex’s ears even though they were stationed in front of the firehouse four kilometers away her.

Looking back to Corben’s body, Alex studies the Infernian bending down to grab the kryptonite device still enveloped by lead. Alex doesn’t have the time to worry about her intention when she hurls it over the waterside, the device landing noisily like a rock before sinking.

“Nice throw.” Alex comments, looking at her through the strands of hair in her eyes.

The dark-haired woman turns toward her with a smirk and swipes her hands together to rub off the soot as the moon cast her silhouette.

“Thanks. I used to be part of a baseball league as a kid before they kicked me off for throwing balls of fire.” she retorts, tipping her head to the side. “A bunch of pussies if you ask me.”

Alex snorts and blames the twist in her stomach on the tiredness of her body. She stands up, feeling tall again, trying to gain a bit of her pride back.

“Alright. It was nice to meet you, I got it from here.” she declares, avoiding her eyes and pushing her hair back on the top of her head.

“You got it from here?” the stranger repeats, arching an incredulous eyebrow “What you gonna do with the body? Call the authorities?”

Alex refrains a sigh at the woman’s similar and confident posture to hers, fists against hips.

“You got a better idea? This is a dead body. Actually, it’s the second time he’s been dead.” she points out.

“Exactly. Listen, I used to be a part of the NCPD science and division squad. Used to take care of everything that goes bump in the night. Trust me, some government agent will show up and cover this up.” she tells her, taking a step forward towards her.

“Well if I'm right about where this guy come from, they will definitely come pick up their toy.” Alex replies, crossing her arms over her chest, annoyed that this woman is arguing with her.

“Cadmus?” she guesses smartly, putting her hand in the back of her dark jeans.

“You know about Cadmus?” Alex frowns, slightly distracted by the woman’s easiness in her body.

“I’m half Infernian, Superwoman. A girl gotta know what she’s up against in the city.”

Alex licks her lips, looking away briefly. She never met anyone that dared talking back to her. At least not without animosity or mockery. She is talking to her like she doesn’t care who she is but also respect her.

“What do you suggest then? Leave it here? It’s Christmas’s eve. Wouldn’t want to ruin anyone’s holidays when they decide to walk their dogs by the riverside to find a body.”

“I say we dump it in the water? There’s actually a message I’d like to leave them.”

“Cool. Have fun with your DIY project, I’m out of here.” Alex informs her, starting to turn around.

“Wait?! Don’t you want to stop them?” the woman insists, grabbing her arm.

“Not my main job.” Alex retorts, glaring at the hand on her bicep.

The stranger scoffs and shakes her head, clearly disappointed at her weak response.

“Isn't your job helping people? Because right now alien population is being targeted by Cadmus and I’m pretty sure they’re affiliated with a government agency. We need firepower.”

Alex ignores the pang of discomfort, feeling herself tense up.

“Seems like you got enough of that. I’m not a weapon you can use.” Alex says, pulling back carefully, coming to fly away.

“Wait, wait hold up. I’m sorry. You had a rough night and I’m...” she trails on, shuffling on her feet, looking nervous for the first time “I apologize okay. I just want to protect my friends.”

Alex calms down, letting out a deep breath. She can’t really blame the woman for being irritated with her. She never publicly made any statement, took any stand. She was so careful in the past to be neutral, so the humans would accept her and not fear her. If she had made it known that she supports alien immigration, National city’s citizens would have turn on her. Accused her of planning to invade the Earth or something.

All of those things were excuses truly. Maybe she could help paving the way of acceptation between humans and aliens communities.

“You’re good.” Alex murmurs, lost in her thoughts, still hovering the floor.

“Let me make it up to you.” the woman suggests, a small smile barely lifting the corner of her lips.

“That’s not necessary.” Alex replies slowly.

“I still saved your life. You didn’t even thank me.” she scoffs, tipping her head to the side “If I’m being honest, you’re being a bit condescending. Would it be so hard to get off your high horse?”

Alex blinks, shocked, uncertain if she is insulted or amused. Her boots land quietly on the pavement as she towers the dark-haired woman in front of her.

“Thank you for the assist. There. Happy?” she asks, taunting her.

The beautiful woman simply hums, not impressed, her eyes locked on Alex’s. Only now she realizes how close they are. The stranger smells wonderfully, a mixture of fire, leather and mint.

“The sun is down. I bet you need to rest until the sun come up.” she says, looking at the horizon.

“How do you know about that?” Alex asks, body tight and ready to bolt.

“I’m a mind reader.” she tells her before chuckling at the expression on her face. “Kidding, jeez. You’re the strongest person on Earth and you’re intimidated by telepathy.” she laughs before mumbling under her breath “J’onn will love that.”

“Who is J’onn?” Alex frowns, wondering how this woman knows so much about Kryptonians. She knew about the lead countering the effects of the kryptonite and also know the sun can heal her.

“Let me buy you a drink and maybe I’ll tell you.” she offers with a self-pleased smirk “If I wanted to hurt you, I would have let this metallo guy finish you off don’t you think?”

“It would take more than this guy to put me down.” Alex refutes automatically, standing straighter, the move pulling at her still healing ribs.

The woman shakes her head, clearly amused by her ego.

“I’m sure. So, I’m guessing you're not scared to let me drive you to an underground bar, huh? Superwoman? Also, I heard they make a mean peach mojito.”

Alex forces herself to not roll her eyes in annoyance at letting this woman get under her skin. She licks her lips and nods slowly, not able to quell her curiosity. She looks back at the dark blue capri Ford M303C.

“It is a nice car.” she concedes.

The stranger smiles widely, dimples showing up on each side of her cheeks. Alex’s heart tumbles, surprising her. The dark-haired woman grins before walking past her to the driver side of the capri.

“You coming?” she calls out.

“Don't I get your name?” Alex replies, her foot having a mind of their own as they follow the stranger, her cape flowing behind her with the soft wind.

“Sure, your highness, you can call me Sawyer.” she answers, leaning over the top of her car, her brown eyes capturing the light of the stars in a way that is spectacularly familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

Sawyer drives with the window cracked open and hums along the classical, instrumental Christmas song playing on the radio. She reaches out to the drink holder between them and grabs one of the candies canes. She unwraps it and pop it in her mouth like it’s a toothpick.

She can guess where the mint scent is from now, Alex thinks, jealous of the freedom in Sawyer’s movements.

Alex doesn’t know where to put her own hands, resting them in her lap. The car smells nice and fresh and she can tell Sawyer take care of her capri like it’s her baby.

“Are you afraid to break something?” Sawyer asks, sneaking a playful glance at her.

“Trust me, you do not want me to move too much. I lost track of the number of wheels I shattered. Had to give up the idea of owning a car. Besides, it gets tiring to fly across the city to retrieve your vehicle wherever you left it.” Alex scoffs, rolling at eyes “But I still have my Ducati. It's the best feeling after flying.”

Sawyer lifts an eyebrow that could compete with the outline of a mountain, intrigued. Alex bites the inside of her cheeks, worried she’s sharing too much with this woman.

“Nice. I got a Triumph myself. And don’t think about making a ghost rider joke.” she tells her with an amused grin.

Alex’s laugh quiet down when she feels Maggie’s eyes on her, her smile relaxed and satisfied. She can’t help but stare at the beauty mark on her chin. It feels familiar, like a pirate that studied a mark on a map for so long, they can see it everywhere. A gust of wind enters the car, blowing Sawyer’s hair and Alex frowns, puzzled by her feelings.

“Don’t you ever get cold?” Alex asks, feeling the icy wind on her cheeks though it doesn’t affect her, looking at Sawyer’s black leather jacket.

“I’m never cold.” she responds with that sinful grin. With a click of her thumb against her forefinger, a flicker of flame land on Alex’s chest.

Alex glares at her as she pats the ashes down, even though the fabric of her suit couldn’t give away. Sawyer laugh, clearly amused by her indignation as she takes a turn on crescent lane.

“You know you look as ridiculous as I imagined you’d be.” the woman says, looking at her up and down.

She feels insulted at first, before twitching under her gaze, her cape tucked under her. Maybe Sawyer had a point.

“You imagined this? Picking me up?”

A beat of silence interrupted by the cord of a violon on Silent Night makes Alex smiles, enjoying the way Sawyer bites her lips in regret.

“Don't let it go to your head, you’re like everyone’s fantasy in this city.” she replies coolly.

Alex wrinkles her nose in disgust.

“Tell me about it. The things I can't unhear... I’m just glad Halloween is once a year.” Alex comments, trying to shake the awful and embarrassing memories out of her mind.

Maggie laughs, offering her throat to the moon. Alex loves the sound, drinking in it and offering her a smile of her own.

Flying is second nature to Alex. But there’s something about Maggie’s laugh that lift her up. Her feet tingles, hovering the car’s floor, the energy around her boot wiggling softly. The feeling rises to her stomach, fluttering past her chest to the tip of her hair.

She passes her hand through them, afraid they would actually stand on their own. What is it about this woman that made her feel like a teenager on her way to a first date? She reminded her of... no It couldn’t be. She told her her name.

“Isn’t there a way for you to conceal the noises?” Sawyer questions, eyes back on the road.

Alex is hesitant to answer. How much could she reveal to this stranger that already seemed to know too much. There was something behind her words as if she expected a specific truth.

“There is. I have custom-made headphones.” Alex decides to reveal, thinking of Lena’s state of the art tech “But I don’t tend to wear them often. I gotta be available at all times.”

She misses her time alone in her studio before she revealed herself to the world. She’d locked herself and let her body move to the music like Astra and Alura taught her to. At first through ballet classes to learn control and discipline but when Aunt Astra initiated her to contemporary dance, it gave Alex an outlet. Just like her drawing and painting. To her it was another form of control. Less rigid, freer.

Sometime she’d do it all together. Dance and use her coil to let out all her frustrations. Only Kara had seen her reproductions of Krypton.

“You can’t save everyone in this city. You can't be at every car wreck, every cat in the trees...” Sawyer says, frowning as she slows down in a narrow street.

“Snakes in the trees.” Alex interrupts with a half-smile.

“See...” Sawyer nods with a snort “Besides, there are cops and firefighters for that kind of thing.”

“I don’t show up to every little thing. I’m very in tune with the NCPD’s radio channels but it's hard to stand by and not do anything.”

“What about now? Keeping an ear out?” Sawyer asks softly as she park the car of front of a dark building.

“Not really. It’s Christmas. Even bad guys need a break. Except for the one we dumped in the water.” Alex says with a tense smile, feeling the nerves in her stomach at the idea of exiting the car and entering the bar.

“Then relax, Superwoman. It’s Christmas’ eve.” Sawyer says, changing the channel of the radio to a cheery Fa la la song, miming the rhythm of the music with her candy cane.

The song ends as well as the woman’s smile when Alex makes the mistake of asking a question of her own.

“If you like Christmas so much, why are you on your own tonight? Infernians don’t celebrate Christmas?”

Sawyer’s shoulders and lips are tense as she shrugs.

“At least we do. My father married a human so... I bet the whole family is together as we speak.”

“Why aren’t you with them?” Alex frowns.

“I’m not one of them anymore. My father never wanted me to use my powers. Always wanted me to hide who I was. Who I love.” Sawyer murmurs, briefly meeting her eyes before staring ahead “I cannot talk about this sober.” she chuckles drily “So how about we head inside, get a drink.”

Alex carefully opens the door as Sawyer close the window and turn off the car. She’s delicate as she shut the door and follow the woman towards the two-story building. Using her x-ray vision, she scans the bar first, making sure nothing obscure is waiting for her. All she sees are the shelves of unknown labeled alcohol, a couple of pool tables and booths along the wall. Her gaze shift to the second floor which is clearly a regular open floor apartment with one bedroom.

“What am I doing here, Sawyer?” Alex calls out as the Infernian struts in front of her.

She turns around quickly with a hand on the bar door, a baffled grin on her face. Alex stops a step away from her, pebbles crushing beneath her boots.

“You tell me. You can literally be anywhere you want to be right now and yet, you’re here with me.” Sawyer, lifting her chin almost defiantly “Come on, first round is on me.”

Alex inhales deeply as Sawyer enters the property. They walk down the couple of steps before a soft lighting welcomes them into the dive bar. Alex looks around, taking every detail, every neon signs and Christmas lights hanging off the ceiling. There’s a small Christmas tree are the bar that makes her smile inwardly.

“Do you have clothes under that suit?” Sawyer asks.

“What, you don’t like it?” Alex replies, lifting an eyebrow as she looks down her dark blue suit.

“I like it alright. I just thought maybe you’d be less uptight without it.” Sawyer smirks, crossing her arms over her chest “There’s a bathroom over there or there’s a phonebooth outside.”

Alex rolls her eyes, knowing what the Infernian is making reference to. When she first started as Superwoman, she’d change as fast she could in phonebooths, but ended up destroying a dozen of them.

“Ah, ah, very funny.” I see you’re a fan of Leslie’s show.” Alex comments, shaking her head as she notices a menorah near the fireplace where a small stage is set up.

“Well, she can be intense but she’s also funny.” Sawyer says, taking off her leather jacket, throwing it on the bar.

“She’s overrated.” she says, trying to not stare at the stranger’s unbuttoned plaid shirt.

“I think you just don’t like it when she makes fun of you.”

“Who does?” Alex retorts.

“Good point.” Sawyer grins, cocking an eyebrow “You know, it feels weird to see you standing there.”

Alex frowns, still not sure why she is here. Maybe it’s curiosity, maybe it’s the woman’s enticing voice and beautiful eyes. Or the nagging at the back of her mind telling her this stranger... doesn’t seem to be one.

“Why bring me here, you don’t seem to like me much.” she observes.

“It's not true.” Sawyer says, almost hurt by the accusation “I just care about _you_ more than I care about superwoman.”

Alex takes a step back as if the woman’s words had attack her.

“I can't tell you who I am.” she tells her calmly despite feeling anxious “I can’t show you.”

Sawyer walks slowly towards her with a small smile. Alex is taken aback by the sincerity in her body and her own desire, _wish,_ to be allowed to be herself.

“Right. Secret identity.” Sawyer whispers, pensive “I think it’s a bit too late for that, Danvers.”

Her arm and heart jolt forward at her name, grabbing the Infernian by the neck. She flies, sharp and fast, tackling the woman into the wall. The drywall crack under the pressure, her own face twisting under the effort to not crush Sawyer to death.

“ _How do you know me?_ ” she snarls between her teeth.

“At least buy me dinner first.” the dark-haired woman groans and glares at her before pressing her fired hands against her stomach, blasting her away.

She barely moves a couple of feet away with a knee on the floor. She stands back up, tempted to use her heat vision but knowing it’ll be useless. She couldn’t help but feel stupid for following the stranger here. She knew something was up, but she hadn’t felt that lightness in her chest in years.

“Tell me!” Alex roars in anger as she uses her cold breath just as Sawyer uses her powers to counterattack her.

The ice and fire meet and clash, melding altogether as opposites forces faces.

“I didn’t recall you being this dramatic in high school!” the Infernian shouts over their commotions.

Alex stops her attack, side-stepping Sawyer’s fire. The woman’s shoulders sags in relief despite her hands still held up in defense.

“High school?” Alex repeats dumbly, confused.

“You know it hurt that you don’t remember me, Danvers.” she says with a soft smile, her dimples stretching like in shooting star.

 _The way you say my name_ , Alex thinks, breathless and light headed for a second, _is just like back then_.

Somehow Alex knew. From the moment she had let eyes on her at the waterside. But she had been too distracted, too blind to believe it. The mark on her chin, the way her eyes held the stars. Her impression had been right. It is her.

“Maggie?” she stutters, walking backward into a stool and tripping, a garland twisting around her arm.

“There you are.” Maggie chuckles softly, kneeling in front of her.

Alex’s breath quickens, not able to wrap her mind around the revelation.

“Hey shh, take a deep breath. I’ve always known” Maggie breaths out with an earnest in her eyes “I’ve always known you were different. Your secret is safe with me, Alex.”

Alex calms down a bit, her eyes never leaving Maggie’s. She couldn’t comprehend that the woman in front of her is the same girl she crushed on in high school, once known as Margherita Rodas.

“I don’t understand.”

“It's a bit of a long story. You want a glass of water or a drink?” Maggie asks, standing back up and reaching a hand toward her.

Alex looks at it as if it was a foreign thing. It brings her back to that first she met her on Smallville campus, tripping on the front lawn when she got distracted by the birds hovering.

“Sadly, alcohol don’t affect me.” Alex answers, standing up on her own, not trusting herself enough to touch Maggie just yet.

“Not in this place. This a safe haven for people like you and me.” Maggie informs her, subtly looking at her over her shoulder as she walks around the bar.

“You and me?” Alex repeats, still so slow to catch up.

“Aliens.” Maggie offers with a smile that should be illegal.

“Right, you’re... an alien.” Alex gulps, not sure how she missed that bit of information from the hours she spent staring at the shy girl that always hung out in the library during lunch time.

“What’s your poison?” Maggie asks, eyebrow arched.

Alex stares once more, looking at Maggie’s rich brown pupils, the Christmas light dancing in them. Hundreds of memories come back in mind as she slowly put her hands down on the bar.

“Whiskey.”

“A woman after my own heart.” Maggie smirk, joyful “I got something you’ll like. Hold on.”

As the woman turns around, Alex takes advantage of it, super speeding to the bathroom. She takes a deep breath there, leaning over the sink. She splashes cold water in her face, feeling the anxiety creep up. A part of her want to flee. Forget the fight at the marina and go back to her initial plan. Fly to fortress of solitude in Artic and pretend she could have a conversation with her parents.

Alex sighs, knowing she called it the fortress of solitude for a reason. Looking at herself in the mirror, her eyes lands on her family crest. Exhaling slowly, Alex decides to take a leap of faith.

***

She opens the bathroom door slowly, taking unconfident steps in her regular clothes and leathered shoes. Tossing her hair to the side and pushing her glasses up her nose, Alex rushes back to Maggie full speed. Her dark hair swoosh past her shoulder, almost dropping the bottle of alcohol in her hands.

Alex had barely been gone ten seconds.

Maggie looks up at her with a shy smile, swallowing heavily.

“I thought for a second you ran away.”

“Can't exactly run when a bomb has been dropped on me.” Alex replies, frowning, still uncertain about the situation.

“You must be used to that.” Maggie grins as she pushes a drink towards her before pouring her own.

“Cute. Do you own the place?” she asks, relishing the distraction for now.

“Co-own yeah. I'm not just a pretty bartender, you know.” Maggie chuckles, seeming to enjoy the blush on Alex’s cheeks “I’m also a private investigator.”

“Is that how you tracked me down?” Alex questions, taking a sip of her drink. She coughs, surprised by the strong and bitter taste.

“I didn’t track you down.” Maggie says, kind enough to not tease Alex about her reaction “As tempting as it was to contact you when I moved to National City and saw your name on a building.”

“It's a floor. Not a whole building.” Alex mumbles, taking larger sip, closing her eyes at the warmth spreading in her stomach.

Maggie had wanted to contact her. She had marked her just like the brunette had through their short exchanges in high school.

“Humble is Alex’s thing, cockiness Superwoman’s. Noted.” Maggie smirks, drinking as well “As I was saying. I figured I’d wait till life brought us to each other and in a couple of months is our tenth-year reunion anyway.”

Alex thinks Maggie is good because if it was her that had known Maggie was in town... well maybe she wouldn't have had the guts to go up to her. She would have watch from afar. Seek out of her voice in the crowd. Maybe even pretend to walk into her one morning at some hipster café.

“You said you’ve always known.” Alex recalls softly, sitting down on the stool.

“Listen, I moved from Blue Springs, Nebraska to Smallville when I was fourteen years old to go live with an aunt after my dad kicked me out.” Maggie starts, walking around the bar to sit by Alex’s side “My father came to this planet escaping famine and slavery. He wanted me to have a much easier life and that meant hiding my powers.”

Alex remains silent, hands curled around her drink despite the desire to reach to Maggie. The woman looks out the small frosted window, shaking her head at the long version she’s giving Alex contrary to the short story she gave her when they were teenagers.

“I hated it but most of the time, I listened to him because I was scared. I told you in high school what happened, do you remember?”

How could she ever forget? The pain in Maggie’s eyes, the strength in her shoulders and the sad curl of her mouth.

“You gave your best friend a card on Valentine’s day, inviting her to the dance. But she gave that card to her parents and they called yours.”

“You remembered.” Maggie says with melancholy but relieved “Were you the one that broke into my locker the next V-day? I remember the inside being taped with drawings of random things like horses, trees and the football field. There were also cookies from The Talon, a murder book and a cd filled with Barenaked Ladies song. I always suspected it was you but you never own up to it.”

Alex avoids Maggie’s eyes, becoming redder than Krypton’s sun. She just wanted to cheer her up. They weren’t close enough for her to give her all those things. Kara had helped, way too enthusiastic and way too disappointed when Alex revealed she wouldn’t tell Maggie she was behind the move. She remembers some jock telling the shy girl it was him, but Maggie hadn’t believed him.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Maggie murmurs, pleased “Anyway, um, when I moved to Smallville, I became friends with Lana Lang. I had a sleepover at her house with the perfect view on the field and the Kent farm. The night your pod crashed; I was there. I saw it.”

Alex leans back, all air leaving her lungs. She looks at the olive-skin woman, baffled and confused.

“The crash wasn’t as loud as I thought it’d be. I got out of the house and ran to your pod. You were still inside, unconscious. I remember thinking that you looked like an angel.” Maggie chuckles at the memory, lost in her mind “Then I heard the Kents coming and decided to hide. I was scared, I guess. I saw them call people and then another couple came and took you away.”

It is surreal to hear her own story from someone else’s point of view. She had heard a redacted version of the night she crashed on Earth, not having any recollection of it.

“When I went back to bed, I thought I’d never see you again. That you were like a comet that crossed the sky and my life and that you were just gone. When I saw you, Alex, in that pod, for just a moment, I didn’t feel alone you know? I felt alive and seen, in a way I hadn’t before.”

Alex blinks away the tears, feeling the unreasonable urge to take Maggie in her arms and fly back to that field. Maggie shakes her head fondly, wiping the corner of her eyes.

“When I saw you at school a month later, I was... so happy and nervous. I wanted to talk to you so badly but you were always hiding, staying out of everyone’s way and keeping those headphones on your head.”

“I was overwhelmed.” Alex says, clearing her throat “By every little noises. It took me months to notice you when I sought refuge in the library.”

They look at each other for a moment, their fingers resting on their nearly touching knees. Alex could feel the heat from Maggie’s body.

“Not gonna lie, I kind of hoped you'd show up here someday.” Maggie tells her, emptying her glass.

“Well, this drink might convince me to come back.” Alex jokes as Maggie reach over the bar to grab the bottle of alcohol.

“And here I thought it was for the company.” she replies with a grin, sitting back down.

Alex looking down at the bar with a smile, hoping Maggie hadn’t noticed her staring at the way her shirt had lift up, showing a parcel of olive skin.

“You're quite the outsider. Always has been. Ive never seen you around here.”

“Of course, I am.” Alex smiles, shrugging “I’m from another planet.”

Maggie scoffs, sipping on her drink. “You’re not the only one.”

Alex stays silent for a second, musing if she should share about her own past. Deciding to trust Maggie after she revealed her own story, she sighs.

“My adoptive parents always told me to keep a low profile in high school. Not to have many friends that could discover my secrets, not join clubs or sports. All I had was my sister.” she tells her “It kinda stayed that way.”

“That sounds incredibly lonely.” Maggie points out, her fingertips stroking Alex’s hand.

“It is.” Alex can’t focus on anything else, feeling a fire that had nothing to do with the Inferinan’s power.

“I know a thing or two about loneliness.” Maggie adds lowly, her voice scratching Alex’s guts.

Alex looks up through her eyelashes and maybe it’s the worst moment to notice how beautiful the woman had gotten since their teenage years, but Maggie’s beauty is like nothing she has ever seen. No paints, no piano chords or constellations could compare.

“Well, I don’t know what you do to unwind and just have fun but, do you fancy a game of pool?” Maggie asks, pointing the table near them.

“You’re going down, Sawyer. Way down.” Alex smirks, though she knows it’ll be a challenge to win without Lena’s special cue sticks.

Maggie chuckles, shaking her head before getting up and marching to the juke box. She fiddles with the buttons, an Ella Fitzgerald’s Christmas song filling the bar nicely.

“When did you change your name, by the way? If you don’t mind me asking.”

Maggie shrugs, putting her drink and the bottle of alcohol on the pool table. She retrieves two sticks from the cabinets on the wall, giving one to Alex.

“Right after high school before I got accepted to the police academy in Metropolis. I wanted to start my own legacy, you know? It’s just a shame it all went downhill when I transferred to the NYPD and had to quit when I revealed my powers during a call.”

Alex frowns at all the unfairness in Maggie’s life. Still the woman persevered, remaining strong and becoming a PI. There’s a light surrounding her that is contagious, pulling strings in Alex’s stomach she thought were cut a long time ago.

“What about you? If my memory is right, you were a Zorel in high school.” Maggie says as she put the balls in place on the table.

“After graduation as well. No matter what I’d do, I wanted a version of my family’s name to carry on. To honor them. Its a way to keep them on Earth with me.”

Maggie smiles kindly at her before breaking the game. She take a moments to bring them a pack of beers. Alex is careful at first when she plays, not wanting to send the balls into the walls.

“So, Danvers, you got a secret lair?” Maggie asks when it’s Alex’s turn to play.

“Sort of.” she answers vaguely, grinning as she sinks down a ball into the pocket.

“A cave?” Maggie prods with an arched eyebrow.

“If you want to see a cave you should go to Gotham.” Alex snorts, before messing up her next strike when Maggie says “I already did.”

“Ah. So, you do have a thing for people with capes.” Alex points out, staking a step back to drink her beer to mask her irritation.

“Do I detect jealousy?” Maggie grins, her dimples deep and proud as she turns around with curiosity in her eyes.

Alex struggles to swallow, not able to look away from Maggie’s neck and the pulse thumping against her skin in a beat that rivaled Fitzgerald’s song.

“I’m not a child. We’re both adult. We both had a life before this night.” Alex says, not sure she wanted Maggie to know how much she meant to her throughout her high school years and how she lingered in her mind through college.

Maggie tips her head to the side, frowning as she steps towards her. She wonders if just like her, Maggie has a hard time not touching her. Just to make sure she was real.

“I didn’t mean to imply you’re not special. I’m pretty sure you’re the most special of us all, Alex.” she tells her softly.

Alex blushes, looking down at Maggie’s lips, quickly shifting her eyes back to the pool of brown studying her. She sighs in relief and disappointment when Maggie turns back, bending down to sink number 9 in the pocket.

She wants to argue with Maggie, but her words make her feel like a kid again and she’s not willing to let go of that sentiment yet. She looks at Maggie’s form instead, admiring the way her plaid curls deliciously around her hips.

“You know for a superhero, you’re pretty discreet.” Maggie says before stepping back to let Alex play.

“I didn’t put on a cape for the fame.” Alex admits, cursing her buzzed haircut for not hiding the tip of her ears that are probably red at the moment.

“Why then?”

“To save my little sister. And after that, I couldn’t stay on the sideline anymore. I wanted to do my parents proud, to pursue their legacy.” Alex says, probably too seriously as if she was being interviewed.

Maggie hums quietly, moving to stand by Alex’s side. She manages to hold in the shivers, feeling her stomach twists instead.

“I didn’t know them, Danvers, but I can assure you they’d be proud of you. Of all the good you do. Not just as Superwoman but also as Alex, the amazing architect. I followed your career.” Maggie smiles, nudging her shoulder.

That bit of information warms Alex up like the feeling of the sun rises on her face first thing in the morning.

“Lena is the reason I get good contracts. She asked me to design L-corp when she rebuilt her family company.” Alex shrugs, not feeling deserving at the praise out of Maggie’s mouth.

“I know.” Maggie concedes slowly “Look, she might have helped you out but you designed the hospital and the NCPD stations’ plans to make them secure and solid as possible. I saw the Krypton touches so I'm guessing she knows about you.”

“I met Lena in in college. We were both studying to become bioengineer.” Alex confesses, wanting to divert the conversation “But she saw my drawings and prods me to lean toward my passion. I shifted my major but we remained close friends. She eventually found her and accepted me right away. She has so much fun challenging herself to create stuff that I won't break. When I opened my firm, she gave me this incredible, unbreakable pen. I still sign my contracts with it.”

Maggie laughs at the anecdote, leaning against the pool table, game forgotten.

“A super and a Luthor, who would have thought? Did anything ever happen between the two of you?” she asks curiously.

Alex copies her posture, shrugging at the memory with her best friend.

“Hmm. Just once. We shared a kiss when I flew her to Ireland for her birthday, but we agreed we were too important to each other to risk our friendship.”

“Any regrets?” Maggie questions.

Alex closes her eyes, feeling the woman’s breath on her cheek.

“No.” Alex declares, opening her eyes to meet Maggie’s “I love her to death but I don’t think she’s the one for me.”

 _It’s the most wonderful time of the year_ is playing but Alex can’t even be unnerved when Maggie Sawyer is this close to her.

“The one.” Maggie murmurs with a mysterious smile “What a concept.”

“Do you believe in it?” Alex asks, curious as she puts down her cue on the table, feeling nicely buzzed from the alcohol.

Maggie takes a moment to think on it as she stands to take off her flannel, throwing it on the bar. She empties her beer bottle before walking towards the fireplace. She kneels in front of it and with a shake of her hand, a ball of fire surge, setting the woods aflame.

“I don’t know. I think it’s up to someone’s choice. To choose that one person that make your soul vibrate and fight for them.” she says, standing back up and walking towards Alex “But I also think some people are meant to be on your path. To be a part of your life and your heart.”

Alex wonders if Infernians have the power to hypnotize. Her eyes just can’t leave the beauty in front of her, studying the contour of her cheekbones, the faint freckles on her nose and that secretive smile shadowing her witty mind.

“Stars aligning.” Alex murmurs, thinking back on her conversation with Astra.

Could the movies she and Kara watched as kids be right? Could Christmas’ magic be a real thing or were she and Maggie meant to reunite at some point in their lives. Either tonight or months from now at their tenth-year reunion?

Before she could straighten her thoughts, Maggie is there in front of her, invading her space. Her fingertips travel from her strong wrist, following the veins on her naked forearms to her folded sleeve.

“I like your look. You’re so much more confident than in High school.” Maggie tells her.

Alex couldn’t even breathe or move, her hand dying to draw Maggie’s hips in. Her high school crush seems far too serious, her eyes lock on Alex’s shirt and pants, biting down her lips. It tips the tide low in her guts, recalling its existence.

“I started dressing like this when I started out as an architect and first came out as superwoman. So, people wouldn’t notice me.” Alex hears herself murmurs, her round glasses sliding down her nose.

“It's impossible to not notice you, Danvers.” Maggie whispers, looking up at her with a new softness and longing.

The jukebox becomes erratic, _Jingle bell_ cutting in and out, taking both women by surprise. Alex nearly destroys the machine with her heat vision from the shock. Maggie rushes off to it, turning it back to a safer, softer channel.

“I told M’gann we had to get another one.” Maggie chuckles, pushing her hair out of her face.

Alex stands awkwardly between the bar and the pool table, recalling the first time she discovered her heat vision power. During her sophomore year, she shared her PE class with Maggie but that semester, their classes were being held at the pool. Sixteen-year-old Maggie in a black bikini had unlocked several things in her. She is now nearly thirty but her body seems to ignore the fact, wishing one thing only, to feel Maggie Sawyer’s lips on her.

Coursing her hand through her short hair, Alex exhales slowly, trying to be casual but epically failing. Maggie seems to struggle as well, pretending to look the jukebox’s playlist.

“I don’t know if you remember but in our Junior year, our school held a winter ball.” Maggie starts, looking over her shoulder at Alex.

Alex hides her hands in the large pocket of her slacks. She nods, recalling Kara’s shriek of excitement at the event, dragging her to mallsto shop for a princess gown. She mostly remembers Maggie’s silver sparkling and yet elegant dress.

“I wanted to invite you, you know? I didn’t know if that was your thing so I chickened out. I wasn’t sure if you were going to show up, but” Maggie sighs, chuckling at the shyness of her 16-year-old self. “I had to go, just so I could catch a glance at you and hopefully get the guts to ask you to dance.”

Alex’s heart tumbles, thumping louder and rhythmically like a bass pedal against the bass drum. She thought that no one noticed her in high school. She tried so hard to become a wallpaper, to keep her mouth and her dreams shut. She didn’t think the one girl that became her muse, her escape, her art to perfected in her drawing pad felt the same about her.

“I was so nervous I put the castle décor on fire.” Maggie laughs, embarrassed at herself “So, you know, don’t be too hard on yourself for destroying the TV and tape recorder in our PE class.”

Alex blushes once again, looking down and laughing too. She lifts her head, deciding on them as _White Christmas_ plays. The musical notes remind her of the piano class Alura made her go to and the control she gained from them. Walking toward Maggie, she reaches a hand out to her.

“Well, Maggie Sawyer, can I have this dance?” she asks with a small grin.

Maggie’s smile is wider than she ever seen it, sliding her hand in Alex’s. Despite being a couple of inches shorter, her hand fit perfectly in hers, making Alex shiver. She pulls her in with a hand at the small of her back. Closing her eyes at the feeling of their hips and chest brushing, Alex let the Christmas song soothe her.

“I do remember the dance, Maggie. I remember your dress and my clammy hands. I remember being jealous of Kenny for having the opportunity to dance with you.” Alex grins against Maggie’s temple as they dance slowly “I remember everything about you.”

It isn’t a temporary attraction or even, if she dares to think such a thing, temporary love. It isn’t rational, seeming to defy all logic. But it also feels like that moment you solve a complex algebra equation. It seems silly to think the answer was there all along, waiting for you to figure it out.

Maybe it wasn’t fleeting. Or maybe it was, the rush of the revelation of their reciprocated high school crush, back at a time they could barely meet each other’s eyes, the same way they couldn’t stare at the sun for too long.

But they grew. They’re confident now. They’ve talked like they dreamed to do on the edge of their seventeen. And Maggie is more beautiful than ever. She’s even more sharp and kind.

Alex takes Maggie’s hand to twirl her around before dipping her. She smiles down at her, sliding her hands on her lower back as she pulls her back up. Maggie’s arms circle her neck, fingertips burying themselves in the longer part of her hair.

She doesn’t mean to look at her so intensely, she just never wanted someone as much as she wants Maggie. Her hand reaches up to curl a strand of her beautiful and soft hair behind Maggie’s ear. Maggie looks up, frowning at Alex’s pursed and half open lips with a question and a silent invitation.

Alex’s hand slip from her hair down to her neck, palm resting against her collarbone while her thumb strokes the growing beat of Maggie’s heart. It resonates in her ear and she has to close her eyes at the unique music of her pulse and low breathing. She leans in, her nose meeting Maggie’s.

She can feel Maggie rises on her tiptoe, pulling her down by her hair as their lips introduce themselves for the first time in a decade. Alex gives in at the warm feeling spreading in her chest, surging forward slowly to kiss Maggie and caress her mouth with her own.

It's similar and yet so much better than when they were eighteen.

Her breath quickens as their tongue start dancing too, the erotism in their mouth causing a tsunami in the depth of her belly, her hands struggling to not grasp at Maggie’s back the way she wants to. She takes off the offending gray shirt after Maggie gives consent with a nod, throwing it away to kiss Maggie again and feel the heat of her skin.

Maggie pulls back to breathe as Alex open mouthed kiss her neck and throat, grazing her with her teeth. Maggie shudders and moans, holding her face. Alex’s nose takes in her perfume, breathing in and taking a moment to express her joy with the most genuine smile her lips had to wear. Pulling away to look at her dark eyes and pink lips, Alex swallows loudly when Maggie carefully takes off Alex’s glasses to put them away on the pool table.

“I thought you wanted me to buy you dinner first.” Alex says, her voice rough as Maggie starts unbuttoning her shirt.

“I own a bar, not a restaurant and dinner are overrated.” Maggie grins, breathless “Besides, it’s Christmas's eve. Nothing’s open.”

Alex chuckles as Maggie pushes the sleeves off her arms, frustrated when it gets stuck around her watch.

“It’s not midnight someplace else.” Alex comments as she takes off her shirt, leaving it on the floor behind her as well as her sport bra.

“Don’t you dare fly away from here right now.” Maggie growls, grabbing Alex by the belt, a hand reaching to caress the soft skin between her breast “Unless that’s what you want.” she challenges with an arched eyebrow.

Alex would be a goddamned fool right now if she left. She reaches to Maggie, her fingers coursing through her curl to hold the back of her head.

“ _This_ is what I want.” she declares before diving for her lips again.

Maggie moans in her mouth and the rush it gives her is similar to the adrenalin she feels when she flies. She can feel Maggie twisting her arm behind her back to unhook her bra. It causes Alex to open her eyes again, not wanting to miss the sight as she holds on to the loop of her black jeans.

She has to lock down her heat vision at the art of the olive-skinned woman in front of her, the Christmas lights from the ceiling creating shadows on her belly and arms. It makes Alex want to grab Maggie to bring her under a spotlight. She wants to see it all the perfection that she is, Maggie confidentially standing with her heavy breast displayed and visibly requesting her attention.

“You’re the most beautiful thing on this earth.” Alex murmurs, looking into Maggie’s brown eyes, amazed by the freckles on her chest and her nose.

Maggie’s hands light on fire, small balls of hot red flames licking her palms and dancing between her digits. Alex steps forward before she can feel embarrassed, intertwining their fingers together and bringing their hands down. She can feel the heat but it doesn’t hurt her.

“Your hands remind of the red sun of Krypton.” Alex confesses shyly.

Maggie’s eyebrows arches at that, her eyes understanding and sad. She slowly leans forward, kissing Alex’s chest just where her heart it. Alex swallows her cry, letting her head sag against Maggie’s temple as her body struggle to stay in place.

“Don't hold back. I'm stronger than I look.” Maggie murmurs against her skin before kissing her breast and licking her nipple into her mouth.

Alex exhales sharply as she easily lifts Maggie on the pool table, kissing her hotly and messily. Maggie returns her vigor, locking her legs around Alex’s thighs and her warm hands travelling up her back. Alex moans as the rough material of their pants rubs against each other. Maggie’s breathing is ragged and hot against her mouth as Alex holds her face.

Their hips roll slowly, almost dancing, Maggie doing her best to undo her leathered belt. Alex pushes Maggie’s hair behind her ears, contouring them with her fingertips, their nose still touching.

“I’ve been wanting to do that.” she breathes out with a smile.

“I can tell. Come on, Danvers. Show me what you got.” Maggie smirks, bringing Alex down on top of her as they become a tangle of limbs, of shared breathing, of teeth clashing and lips transcending into another realm on this holy night.


	4. Chapter 4

The fire crackles softly as Alex carefully spreads her cape over Maggie’s resting form. The woman opens her eyes tiredly with a smile, pulling her arms from under the bright red material.

“I told you I can’t get cold. So, either you can't handle _this”_ Maggie smirks, looking down her naked body “or this is your savior complex.”

There were many reasons for Alex to be here on Earth. She didn’t always believe she was meant to be the Earth savior but what she knows is that she is meant to see the art, the sunrise of Maggie Sawyer’s every smile.

“You really think I can’t handle you?” Alex grins as she climbs up Maggie’s body, holding her weight up, her arms tight on each side of her head. “Merry Christmas, Maggie.” she says, not able to stop smiling when Maggie opens her eyes after she kisses her.

“Merry Christmas, Superwoman.” Maggie chuckles, completely relaxed as her hands draw from Alex’s taut stomach to her strong shoulders. “See, now I can get behind the name.”

Alex bites down her lips, not recalling ever being this happy, this high on ecstasy. She lay down by Maggie’s side, supporting her head on one hand, the other drawing circles around her belly button under the heavy cape.

“You know for the most part of my whole life I had to hide who I was. I avoided getting too deep into relationships or even friendships. Intimacy was never easy for me, I always had to hold back.” Alex admits, trailing an invisible line between Maggie’s breasts to her stomach “But with you, I got to let it all go.”

Maggie shudders and smile, rubbing her foot against Alex’s calve.

“Well, I’m a strong advocate that we should be who we are and kiss the girls we want to kiss.” Maggie says with a grin, leaning up to kiss Alex softly.

“Is that why there’s mistletoe all over the place?” Alex asks, chuckling and nuzzling against Maggie’s jaw.

“Gotta seize every opportunity, Danvers.”

They kiss lazily until Maggie’s stomach grumbles. Alex smiles fondly at the embarrassed look in Maggie’s eyes. Leaning down to kiss her forehead before reaching out to her boxer brief, she put them on.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Maggie groans, frustrated as she sits up, the cape falling on her lap.

“To get you some food?” Alex replies with an arched eyebrow, momentarily distracted.

Maggie rolls her eyes before pushing on Alex’s shoulder. Alex follows her lead, leaning back on the floor as Maggie throws her legs over her hip, sitting down in her lap.

“Nope, you are not going anywhere.” Maggie says, trailing her fingers up Alex’s upper body.

“As convincing as you are.” Alex concedes amusingly, crossing her arms under her head as she looks up at the naked beauty on her “We should feed our bodies if you want to go another round. You don’t know what’s it’s like to have a Kryptonian appetite.

“I have an idea alright.” Maggie bites down her lips as she trails a hand inside her brief.

Alex groans as she stops her, grabbing her wrist. Maggie huffs, standing up to grab Alex’s button shirt, twirling it over her shoulder and putting her underwear back on.

“Fine, but don’t move. I’ll go get something at my place.” Maggie declares with a grin and a wink over her shoulder.

Alex chuckles as she watches her disappear behind a close door near the bathroom. Looking out the window upside down, Alex thanks her lucky stars, whatever forces or hell, even Santa Claus himself for putting Maggie on her path again.

Maggie is back a couple of minutes later holding a pan and a frozen pizza box. Alex laughs, not minding eating pizza for the second time that night. Maggie looks like an overexcited child on Christmas morning as she sits back in front of the fire.

“Will you hold this your highness and prepare yourself to have the most gastronomic meal of your life?” Maggie teases as she puts the pan in Alex’s waiting hands as she sits up. “I swear I eat better than this. It’s for emergencies only.” Maggie chuckles as she drops the frozen pizza on the pan.

“I like the way you eat just fine.” Alex teases, rising on her knees to nibble on Maggie’s ear and kiss her cheeks before pulling away at Maggie’s scoff “And this is an emergency?”

“Well, I don’t want you to leave and I don’t want to fly across the world through the freezing clouds.” Maggie says as she lights her hands-on fire, putting them under the pan.

“I thought you never got cold.” Alex points out, amused by Maggie’s method of baking the pizza.

“Everyone has its limits.” Maggie grins, winking at her.

Alex can’t stop looking at Maggie as the woman talks about her childhood in Blue Springs, telling her memories of her mom’s hot cocoa and how she let her use her powers to cook sometimes instead of using the microwave or the oven. Maggie admitted she missed it and also the snow during the coldness months of winter.

“There’s nothing like a white Christmas, Danvers. Whenever it snows here, it melts almost right away.”

Alex stays quiet for a moment, enjoying the easiness. The way they can just be who they are and not be afraid of using their powers. Alex uses her heat vision to darken the crust on the pizza and Maggie gapes at her approvingly, amused.

They mostly eat in silence sometimes exchanging glances and soft smiles. They’re now sitting in front of the fire, Maggie between her legs and her head against her naked chest. Alex couldn’t be happier, the contact of the woman’s skin against her

“Thank you.” Alex eventually says.

“For what?” Maggie replies lowly, sinking deeper into her arms.

“Trusting me? For tonight, for everything.” Alex shrugs, not daring to thank her for coming back into her life “I almost died tonight...”

“Yeah no I wouldn’t have let that happen.” Maggie scoffs, probably thinking Alex is being a tad dramatic but the phantom feeling of kryptonite is still fresh in her memories.

“I know but, you saved my life and well, you saved my Christmas night.”

Alex simply rolls her eyes at the chuckles making Maggie’s shoulders tremble.

“Anw, that’s cheesy and I bet it cost you a lot to say that.” Maggie teases, reaching to grab a fist of hair on the back of Alex’s hair “It was my pleasure, Alex.” She says softly.

Alex closes her eyes, tightening her hold around Maggie, dropping a kiss on her shoulder.

“Its just... despite having all those powers, tonight is the night that I felt most alive. And special.” Alex admits, throat tight.

Maggie’s spine stiffens against her chest and Alex feels the urge to fly away again but the girl in her arms turn around, her hands kindly pressing against her neck. There’s a sadness and an yearning that Alex doesn’t quite get.

“You deserve feeling that way _all_ the time.” Maggie murmurs, pensive and unfairly beautiful, the contour of her shoulders cast by the fire “When you mentioned your adoptive parents earlier I recognized a darkness in your eyes. I don’t know what happened exactly but you made it through and you deserve a real full happy life, Alex D’anvers.”

Alex mindlessly shakes her head as Maggie caress her lips in a comforting manner, shifting her mouth to her cheek, then her eyebrows and the crown of her hair. Her heart is beating like a colibris, fast but unbelievably light. Maggie’s heartbeat is calmer against her own, steady and soothing.

“So did you. You had it rough but I see you. And I see your light.” Alex says, pushing Maggie’s hair behind her ears, looking at the infinite softness in her brown eyes “I heard what you said earlier at the pier and you’re right. I should do more to help alien communities and I will.” she promises, squeezing Maggie’s hips softly “ I’ve always felt outcast, different of humans but with time I realized I’ve outcast myself from aliens as well. I hid behind my passing look and my cape, behind the world’s temporary acceptance of me. But if tonight showed me anything is that I can’t hide my whole life. Who knows the things I'll miss, the good and the bad.”

“Al, I didn’t mean to add on more on your shoulders, I never meant to imply you’re not a superhero. You _are_. And I know it probably cost you more than what i or the world can imagine. I’d love it to have you on our side. I’m on yours too. One step at a time okay?”Maggie suggests before hugging Alex briefly “Listen there’s someone I’d like for you to meet.”

Alex frowns, curious by the sudden nerves in Maggie’s voice. The portrait is a complete opposite to the slightly arrogant Infernian munching a candy cane and tapping her fingers on the wheel to the rythmn of _Winter Wonderland._

“He’s a close friend of mine . His name is J'onn J'onnz. He’s the last son of Mars. So the two of you have something in common but its not just that.” Maggie says, taking a deep breath “J'onn knew your parents, Al. Back from that time they visited Earth and temporarily became superheroes. He was their closest friend.”

Alex lifts her hands up, way too baffled by the information. She hears Maggie swallow, the woman looking down at her hands, a flame twitching being her fingertips in an nervous habit.

“I should probably let him tell you this but I care about him, Alex and I’ve seen firsthand the pain he carries because he didn’t find you in time.” Maggie says visibly upset, her thumb drawing circles on Alex’s knees.

“In time?” Alex murmurs confused, playing with her mom's necklace on her neck, her other hand blindly reaching out to feel Maggie.

“The day Krypton exploded, your parents sent him a beacon with coordinates of where your pod would land. But it was hit off course, the signal was jammed... you were supposed to land in Midvale. He searched for you underwater for nearly five years.”

Alex frowns, opening her mouth before closing it. Once again she’s hit by the desire to talk to her parents, to ask for an explanation. Why didn’t they just leave with her? Why didn’t they tell her about the friend they made on Earth, about the powers they had? Why did they rob her of their love?

Looking out the window to stare at the stars, her eyes become blurry with tears, with answers she will never get. Crossing her arms her knees, Alex rests her chin on them, completely lost.

“He was the one that was supposed to take care of you.” Maggie breathes out, her lips against her hair and stroking her arms softly.

Despite the abuse Zorel put her through, she wouldn’t exchange her life with Kara for anything in the world. For her aunt’s guidance. Even Alura's motherly kinder touch. Zorel is the reason she found the fortress of solitude, her last connection to her planet, her family.

This J'onn person knew her parents. Maybe he would have stories of them. Alex selfishly feels hopeful suddenly while feeling guilty about the man that looked for her for so long.

“Its a lot.” Alex admits slowly, grasping at Maggie’s hand like a lifeline “I have so many questions.

“I know. I’m sorry for dropping this on you. I shouldn’t have...”

“Its okay, Mags. Its okay.” Alex breathes out, reaching out to caress Maggie’s cheek “We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

"Tomorrow" Maggie blinks and exhaling as Alex nods before laying down in front of the fire, encouraging her to join her.

Maggie tucks herself against Alex’s chest, kissing her heart for the second time that night after Alex covers them with her cape. Maybe Alex isn’t the only one having deeper than expected feelings.

The turnabout of their conversation only seems to be one more proof that their lives were meant to be intertwined. In a similar way they’re holding hands and their legs are tangled, making sure none of them would let go for the rest of the night.

“There’s no safer place on earth than being in your arms.” Maggie murmurs sleepily.

Alex smiles, accepting that maybe Christmas’ miracle happens. After all, she’s holding her high school sweetheart.

“Thank you for stroking my ego, Sawyer.” Alex grins against Maggie’s hair “I doubt I needed it.”

Morning comes, a sweep of cold covering their naked back and shoulders. Alex wakes up, facing the dream more beautiful than the one she just left. Thankful for the yellow sun erasing any remnant of pain her ribs, she’s a little bit sad at the disappearance of the right kind of soreness in in her body. It doesn’t quell the happiness in her chest though as a ray of sunlight illuminate Maggie’s freckles and beauty marks on her golden skin.

Her hearing picks up on a distracting aound. Turning her heard toward the offending object, Alex curses inwardly when the clock on thr wall indicates her that she's getting late for her brunch with Alura, Astra and Kara.

Careful to not disturb Maggie, Alex extricate herself from the warmth of the woman’s body. Reviving the fire with her heat vision, Alex superspeeds into her suit without making any noise. She can already hear the neighbors down the street making coffee and wishing their spouse a merry Christmas.

“Coffee. Yes, that’s a good idea.” Alex mutters, wondering how Maggie prefers hers.

Debating if she should risk the building’s safety by figuring out the coffee maker on the bar, Alex uses her x-ray vision to try to find a pad and a pen to leave Maggie a note. Approaching the standard coffee maker, Alex is relieved to find out it’s a similar model to the one at their office.

While the coffee machine hums, she hears Maggie moans as she wakes up and stretches. Alex silently watch her as she fumbles next to her, noticing the absence of her body and the cutest pout forming on her lips. She finally opens her eyes more, smirking slowly yet still frowning frustratingly at the distance separating them.

“Were you planning to raid my bar and do the walk of shame?”

Her voice is low and soft, awakening something in Alex. It isn’t just desire but affection. Clearing her throat, Alex distracts herself as she poor the now ready coffee into a mug before adding some milk in it.

“Like shame has any place here. Besides I can’t leave without my cape, Sawyer.” Alex teases as she carries the mug with a print of Yoda and a candy cane as a lightsaber. “How about a trade? Coffee for my cape?”

Maggie’s eyebrows scrunches up adorably, pretending to be offended by the suggestion as she wraps herself into the cape.

“Hmm tough bargain.” Maggie murmurs, thinking on it “You give me the coffee and a kiss and I might give it back .”

Alex chuckles as she picks up Maggie’s clothes along the way. She kneels in front of her, her stomach swooping at the mirrored smile on her face, her dimples coming out to say hi. Giving Maggie the cup, she leans in, slowly cradling her face to kiss her softly.

“Best Christmas morning ever.” Alex murmurs against her full lips.

“Except you’re leaving, Maggie points out as she pulls back to put on her shirt and plaid.

“Regrettably. My adoptive mom is in town for brunch.” Alex informs her, pushing her long hair behind her ear once her head is out of the collar.

“You should pretend to be sick.” Maggie suggests with a grin, tipping her head to the side before coughing “Sorry I can’t make it, I have the black lung.”

Alex laughs whole-heartedly, standing up and clasping her cape on her shoulders before telling Maggie she can’t get sick.

“Damn. What about an emergency? A woman is in distress.” Maggie breathes out as she gets up and tiptoe to kiss Alex.

“You’re building a compelling case, Miss Sawyer.” Alex smiles as she put her hands on her waist “Tell you what, the sooner I’m leaving, sooner I’m coming back here.”

“I actually have dinner with M’gan and J’onn tonight. But, um, you could swing by, maybe say hi. No pressure though.” Maggie reassures with a shake of her.

Alex isn’t sure if she’s ready to meet J'onn yet but she can tell how important it is to Maggie.

“I'll think about it.” Alex promises before kissing Maggie once before walking towards the door.

“So, I’ll see you around?” Maggie asks, nervous but hopeful.

Alex let the door open as she turns back towards Maggie with her brightest smile. If only Maggie could hear how loud her heart is right now. She takes a step toward her, her cape already flowing because of the harsh wind.

“I'm always around.” she grins before flying out of the bar and soaring up the sky.

Briefly closing her eyes at the feeling of the bright and blinding sun on her face, Alex flies above the clouds. Her cape flaps furiously but she couldn’t have felt more peaceful. Using her cold breath, Alex blows on the clouds until it starts snowing. Taking a moment to breathe, Alex flies back down in satisfaction and decides to add snows on the sidewalks in the backyards of suburban houses.

Flying back to the bar, Alex decides to give Maggie a present. Using her cold breath once more, she form snow on the pavement in front of the building. She can hear the song _Please be home for Christmas_ coming from inside, making Alex laughs and rolls her eyes.

Hovering horizontally toward the window, she comes face to face with a bewildered Maggie, the woman’s chuckles of happiness reaching her ears. Putting her hand on the glass, Maggie does the same. Alex can’t tell which one of them is smiling more but it doesn’t matter.

“Merry Christmas, Maggie.” she says tenderly before flying away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope you loved this. This turned out to be more complicated to write than I expected but I was really inspired by this universe. I got ideas for more but I can't promise to have the time to add on to it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and celebrating sanvers love with me♡


End file.
